Talk:Indo-Kisiwani War
Seems Everett is destined to not be the world's strongest nation in a year. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) You known this is like genocide, and opens up all nations to attack you? How dare you attack my fellow Proto-Indo-European brothers! Down with Kisiwa!-Sunkist- 19:50, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm not too sure about that Super. And while your statement is somewhat true Sunkist, only in FWNG will that be possible. Also, this is a migrant action. The people of Kisiwa are making space for their future migration to India. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 19:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 3. Weapons of Mass Destruction are allowed. HOWEVER, if your country attacks another country with fusion, fission OR radioactive weapons (or any other type) on another country in an act of war, against said country's civilian populous, you will forfeit your war rights and be open to attack until the war ends. A WMD attack against an enemy military target does not apply. *a. Genocide, Ethnic Cleansing, etc *b. State Sponsored Acts of Terrorism *c. Child Soldiers/Child Body Shields *d. Human Shields in Combat *e. Slavery, Sex Slavery, etc *f. Use of biological or chemical weapons, period *g. Nuclear, fusion or other WMDs against civilian targets *h. State Sponsored Mass Rape' Here is how the world can respond. 5. The following rights of war will be lost as a result of you choosing to engage in any of the above activities: *a. Other players may assassinate your government leadership. *b. Players may invade your country without consent. *c. Players may invade, conquer and keep parts of your captured territories. *d. Players may use WMD's on your civilian targets and cities. This revokes their war rights as well in which you may counter attack in their territory without consent. WMD attacks on military targets does not apply. Okay. I know this already. But unless you jump ahead into FWNG, you can't retailate. Everett is the only nation that I know of in the game there, and UP is absent. Plus, as with the Lesbian God-King/Queen of Earth and Holy Logical Liberialism Kaitlyn Spencer, you cankill the leadership without giving a good IC reason. Guys in black outfits can't just storm Spancer's place and manage to kill her, they'd all be killed within seconds by the Eternal Militant Forces of Eternity. Kisiwani leaders would not be killed so easily, and hopefully my infomation on Kisiwani military skills would go some way and explaining the problems with an invasion of Kisiwa, which would be as impossible as an invasion attempt on Everett. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:28, June 26, 2012 (UTC) WMDs What kind of WMDs are in use here? Woogers - talk ( ) 20:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Chemical and biological. Or more specifically, VX, anthrax, and botulinum. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna have to intervene on this one, there's a possibility my country will be affected. Woogers - talk ( ) 22:10, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Woogers. I'd never harm the EAF. Trust me... --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) madness, not Sparta India has the eleventh largest economy in the world. And 1.1 billion people... no. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) And? 900 million of those people are dirt poor. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 21:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) 750 million still retain the ability to respond like humans to an invasion. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:41, June 26, 2012 (UTC) If you mean by running, calling for international assistence, and dying like humans, then your spot on. Just like those 42 million Poles, French, Norwegian, Chinese, Russian, and Belgian civilians did in WW2. Most Indians lack the will to fight already, hence the rather embaressing desertation rate in the Indian military. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 22:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Well. That was...easy. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] I says dis iz stupid. >:p kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 00:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) also I am now in controllzors of Everett, Israel and 4chanistan cuz HamHam will be verrrrry busy this summer. and oh ya, MC, I was in Las Vegas like... two days ago! Now I'm in Hollywood. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 00:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Viva, please just take this down, its NOT plausible at all. -Sunkist- 00:57, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ridiculous Even given Vivaporius' history here of doing really unrealistic and outlandish things under the guise of creativity, and then arguing about them as if his positions are defensible, this is the crown jewel of it all. Invading and "annexing" India to make room for the population growth of a renamed Madagascar? LMAO!!!! The second most populated country on Earth and you're annexing IT to "make room" for population GROWTH? And this is allowed? Tell me -- well, tell everyone -- why in the world, if room for population growth is the actual goal, that Mozambique just wouldn't be annexed? It'd be much easier to seize and control and, more importantly, have land to actually expand. But in truth, the entire idea is just so ridiculous that I really can't believe it's allowed to even go on. Constructed Worlds used to have at least some semblance of realism... it's becoming a pretty big joke now and Vivaporius' arrival has led the way. I'm a lurker and I think my days of lurking are about over. Gone are the days of people trying to create realistic nations with integrated histories. Actually con-country creation. This is become a giant exercise in military role playing. - Some Canuck I have to agree with this Canuck sadly, I liked FW before the mess that is Mandinka or Kisiwa or what ever. Now the ASA is gone, and there is this -sadface- (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Skandinavia - Texas - Oil City - Mozambique) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) well i was readin and i thinks that viva is a big troll. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 01:48, June 27, 2012 (UTC) From what I was able to collect before I joined, FW was already a joke to begin with. Super states like Everett, Yarphei, and the ASA lead the way with invasions numbering in the hundreds of thousands, and technology that couldn't possibly exist. This is FWNG. Its not harming your FW. And don't worry about Mozambique, I'll be invading that too. I just chose not to as I thought it belonged to Sunkist. KK, please use words I can understand. And yes I'm a troll. A troll in that I'm irritable, grumpy, and tend to eat annoying people who complain about issues that were already appearent before I even joined. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC)